The Powerpuff Girls X
by Professor Maricrista
Summary: The girls-Bell included-have gone on a race round the world.But in doing so,sped up the future.Now they will meet the future Puffs-whose Ruffs and Punks are on a rampage.
1. Prologue

**We're now on the prologue of the tale of the Powerpuff Girls X.**

_

* * *

One day in Old Townsville..._

"I'm bored."An 11-year old Buttercup declared to her sisters as she flopped down onto their bed.

Bubbles responded, with her head in the closet, "What do you expect us to do, run a race around the world 100 times?"

Buttercup snapped her fingers. "That's it! We'll race around the world! I bet I'll get more than both of you combined!"

Blossom shook her head. "That's not a good idea girls. We might destroy Earth."

Buttercup said, "Lighten up Bloss! This'll be PERFECTLY safe!"

Blossom and Bubbles rolled their eyes. The last time Buttercup said that, they had destroyed Townsville.

"Oh Blossom, let's try!"Bubbles urged her sister.

Just as she had said that however, Bell and Bunny burst into the room.

"What's this I heard about a race?"Bell asked.

"WE'RE GONNA RACE AROUND THE WORLD? COOL!"Bunny shrieked.

Blossom shushed the two and said, "Well, I guess I can't say no then."

Bubbles zoomed out the window. "Last one to race 100 times around the world loses!"

Bell and Buttercup zoomed after her. "Back at you!"they both chanted.

Bunny flew in loops, giggling, "Whee! Around the world!"

Blossom dragged her giggling sister and caught up to the three."Let's take it up a notch!"

They zoomed faster and faster. Everything was a blur. What they didn't know, was that every time they circled the world, a year passed by. So as soon as all of them stopped, 100 years had passed. Old Townsville was no longer. New Townsville had replaced it. No one even bothered to notice them.

"Oh geez..."Bell said. The others had to nod in agreement.


	2. Chapter 1:Death

"Girls! Time for breakfast!"Professor Maricrista Leone called.

Four colored streaks raced down the stairs. The first was a purple streak, followed by a gray-orange streak, followed by a dark blue streak, and last was a yellow green streak. Each streak ended on different chairs placed around the table strategically.

The purple streak was created by a black haired 12 year old. She had one long bang in an emo fashion, but that girl was far from emo. A purple bow put the rest of her hair in place. And she had the most brilliant purple eyes. She wore a purple dress with a black belt. She was called Briette.

The gray-orange streak was, on the other hand, created by a brown haired 11 year old. She had two short pigtails on either side of the lower part of her head. Her eyes were a pale gray, unlike her sisters', whose eyes were the same color as their trademark. She was dressed in an orange dress with a black belt. Her name was Brendalynn.

The dark blue streak was a different thing altogether. It was an orange haired 10 and a half year old who created it. Her long hair was held in place by two dark blue clips on either side of her head. Her eyes were an entrancing dark blue. Of course, her dress was dark blue with a black belt. Her name was Bella.

The last yellow green streak was created by the youngest girl, a brown haired 10 year old. Her hair was up in a pony tail to the right. Her eyes were a vivid yellow green. Her dress was a lovely yellow green also with a black belt. Her name was Bliss.

These four were sisters, but they weren't the stereotypical type of girls you saw in your neighborhood. These four were special. They were created by their 'mother', Professor Maricrista, out of various lovely things and Chemical X, a vital ingredient to creating Powerpuff Girls. That's what they were. Powerpuff Girls. Briette dubbed them, 'The Powerpuff Girls X' once they were all together.

Professor Maricrista had a sibling named Professor Cassandra. That professor also created ONE Powerpuff Girl, whose name was Blood. Blood was 11 and a half and had long blond hair. Two skull clips held onto two long locks of her hair. Her eyes were blood red and her dress a vivid scarlet. This Powerpuff was so vicious, Professor Cassandra hid her as a failed experiment. She thought Blood was too bloodthirsty to be a good Powerpuff. But to say the least, Blood had a LITTLE good in her, which we will see later on.

_One day, which was today..._

Cassandra was attacked by a boy and the boy was watched a girl. Both of them had Blood's blond hair and red trademarks. The only thing different was that the boy wore a red shirt with a black stripe across it and black pants, and the girl had a miniskirt and a tank top. Her hair was held by two red bows in place of the skulls. The boy said evilly, "Hello."

Cassandra stopped in her tracks, almost dropping her groceries. Who was that?

The girl said afterwards, "You ask who we are. Yet you know our counterpart. Why is this?"

Cassandra turned to the place where the voice came from. "Do you mean my Blood?"

The boy and girl stepped out of the shadows. "Yes. Our dear little Blood."The boy grinned."My name is Blaster, Blood's Rowdyruff counterpart, and this is Bea, her Powerpunk counterpart. Why are you surprised that Bea is nice? Blood is evil as a Powerpuff, so it is only natural Bea would be nice."

Blaster charged an electric ball in his palm.

"Time to die."

Cassandra dropped her groceries. "What have I done to you?"

Bea twiddled her fingers. "Well, without you Blood or us wouldn't exist, but we have to get you out of the way, so that we can finally get Blood, and crush her."

One more smirk crept up on Blaster's face. "So long."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Blood's skin prickled as she sat on her bed. She could hear someone screaming, but who? Suddenly, it struck her that Professor Cassandra should have been coming home by now. It hit her, and it hit her hard.

Cassandra was the one screaming.

Blood rushed out the door. She followed the screaming until it ended, but by then she could see where it came from. It was in the middle of the road. Something had impacted on the road, from where Blood could see. As she descended, she could feel two energy traces similar to hers around the area. She saw the dead body of Professor Cassandra Leone in the middle of the impact hole. She was undamaged, but it was clearly evident she was dead. Blood walked up slowly, tears forming around her eyes. As she knelt down beside her caretaker, Blood saw something that gave her an answer as to who hurt Cassandra.

A single red bow and a piece of black cloth were beside Cassandra. In an instant, Blood knew. It had to be Bea and Blaster. It had to be.

Blood knew of only one person who could help Blood bury Cassandra. She wasn't really close to her but she had to do.

Professor Maricrista.


End file.
